Crossing Salt Lines
by FictionIsReality
Summary: For Dalton Big Bang: When Julian, a hunter, meets demon Logan for the first few times the conversations are full of death threats. Eventually, the two begin to grow to like each other and as they spend more time together their relationship becomes harder and harder to hide from the other hunters. RATING IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE. IT MAY BECOME MATURE/EXPLICIT LATER ON IN THE FIC
1. Chapter 1

This is my contribution to the Dalton Big Bang. Thanks to Emma for being an awesome beta and putting up with my crazy procrastination.  
>All characters mentioned belong to either Glee or CP Coulter respectively. Later in the fic there will be OC's based off of people. All OC's names and used have been used and named with the original person's consent.<br>Thanks for reading.

Julian let out a hiss as the alcohol hit his open skin. "FUCK!"

Sebastian cuffed him on the back of the head. "Shut up. It's your own damn fault you got hurt."

"Saving your life," Kurt pointed out from where he was lounging in a chair across the room.

"I had it under control," Sebastian insisted, prepping the needle and thread to stitch Julian's arm shut.

"Fine, I won't bother next time." Julian snapped, clenching his fist as the needle glided through his skin.

"Good idea. Maybe then we'll be able to successfully complete the hunt without you fucking everything up," Sebastian growled, focusing intently on the medical thread he was pulling through Julian's skin.

Julian opened his mouth to speak and slammed it shut again, enraged glare melting into a yelp and eyes squeezed shut as Sebastian slid the needle through a particularly sensitive portion of skin.

The lanky brunet squeezed his knee, not looking up from the needle. "Don't focus on it. Just look around the room or something," He murmured. "It'll hurt less."

That was about as good of a thank you he would ever get from Sebastian. He huffed and turned his head to stare around their small hospital room.

When the small group of hunters had first discovered the abandoned monastery, they'd chosen it as a central location to keep all of their medical supplies. The supply room had eventually morphed into a medical wing with curtained off cots and storage cabinets full of first aid supplies and medicines. Thank God Sebastian had been a month shy of graduating from med school when he'd become a hunter, because none of the rest of their group knew what they were doing.

Julian had spent far too long inspecting the flowered curtains they had stolen from a warehouse to hang around the cots by the time Sebastian patted his hand and began sterilizing the supplies.

Julian inspected the even row of stitches carefully. "Seven. That's not too bad is it?"

"If you'd quit getting injured you wouldn't need any," Sebastian informed him briskly.

Julian rolled his eyes and poked at his arm hesitantly, hissing slightly as the stitches tugged tight in the tender skin.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and swatted at his hand. "Don't touch it, dumbass." He placed a large pad of gauze over the wound and began taping it down. "You need to go eat something, preferably with lots of protein. Take these." he passed over two ibuprofen. "It's not hardcore pain medication, but it should help a little. Then you need to go rest. You lost quite a bit of blood."

Julian nodded and stood, wavering slightly before steadying himself and shrugging off Sebastian's helpful hand.

Kurt followed him silently though the stone corridors toward the dining hall.

"You don't need to babysit me, Kurt." Julian snapped as they passed the library doors.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm hungry." It was always impossible to tell whether or not Kurt was joking.

Moments after his lilting, melodic voice carried through the stone hall the library doors swung open and a curly haired, bouncing blur of color joined them on their walk.

"Blaine." Julian greeted with a nod.

"Julian." The man turned to face his taller friend. "Hey Kurt!"

Kurt smiled brightly, cheeks tinting pink. "Hi Blaine."

"How'd the hunt go? I heard someone got hurt."

"Julian did." Kurt pointed toward the bandaged arm.

Blaine turned to Julian with a concerned look. "What happened? How bad is it?"

Julian fought the urge to roll his eyes. He appreciated the concern but he was tired, and his arm hurt, and the blood loss was making him lightheaded. He was not in the mood for being used as a courtship device between the two oblivious hunters. "It's fine. Sebastian was being a dumbass and I saved his life so he gave me stitches."

Blaine's eyes widened. "He did? He was supposed to let me know the next time he did stitches so I could watch."

A few months ago Blaine had suggested that Sebastian teach him some first aid basics just in case they needed some help and the med student wasn't around. He'd caught on quickly and had become Sebastian's apprentice.

Kurt nudged the curly haired man in the side. "Blaine, he was bleeding out from the arm."

Blaine's eyes widened further and he turned to look at Julian. "Bleeding out? How're you standing?"

Julian gave in to the urge and rolled his eyes. "I wasn't bleeding out; I just lost some blood because my arm got cut open. Don't make it sound like I'm dying, Hummel."

Blaine scrunched up his nose at the rudeness and patted Kurt's hand. "Well, I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks." Julian pushed through the door to the dining area and was greeted with several choruses of "thank God you're okay!" and "Here, sit and eat!"

Julian settled at an empty table in the corner of the room. An arm wrapped around his shoulders and squeezed sharply before Derek released him and dropped into the seat beside him.

"Hey." Julian smiled and took a bite of bread.

"Heard you saved Smythe's life." Derek nonchalantly scooped up a bite of food onto his fork.

"It was an instinct. If I'd have realized it was Sebastian I would've spared myself the trouble."

Derek laughed. "At least he had the decency to stitch you up."

"He's still an asshole." Julian grumbled. "He actually chastised me for saving his life."

Derek laughed and patted his uninjured arm. "I'm glad you're okay, Jules."

Julian woke to two sets of bright blue eyes inches from his face. He sat up with a yelp. "What the Hell?!"

"Morning Cheshire!" The twins chorused brightly.

Julian groaned and pushed himself into a sitting position before yelping and collapsing back down, his left arm throbbing.

"Knight's called an emergency meeting." One of the twins perched on the edge of Julian's bed.

"Everyone's supposed to be there." The other twin finished, tugging the blankets off of the brunet.

"Up, up, Cheshire."

"Don't want to be late!"

The blond twins waltzed from the room, whistling a disgustingly familiar tune.

Julian groaned and, avoiding the use of his arm, pushed himself off of the bed and began searching through his dresser for clothing.

It took him twice as long as usual to pull on a t-shirt and a plaid button up over it. The black skinny jeans took him nearly ten minutes to pull onto his legs. He gave up on properly lacing his boots in about three minutes and simply tucked the laces into the sides and decided to blackmail Derek into shutting up about it when he asked him for help later.

The other hunters that were permanent residents of their little sanctuary were already seated around the table when Julian entered the office turned conference room.

"Julian, thanks for showing up." Dwight pushed himself to his feet.

"Sorry I'm late." Julian didn't sound the least bit apologetic as he dropped into a seat between Charlie and Derek.

Their unofficially appointed leader rolled his eyes and turned to face down the table at all of them. "I've been in contact recently with a source who wishes to remain anonymous about the goings on in the power hierarchy of Hell. He's informed me that some kind of deal is going down this weekend and it's vital that we be there."

"Why?" Merril's voice floated from the opposite end of the table.

Dwight flashed her a winning smile. "Murdoch is meeting with someone, of unknown previous loyalties, who has information on how to open the gates between earth and Hell. If Hell is opened, it won't be just the demons coming out."

"So, we're going to do what?" Sebastian drawled, tipping back in his chair. "Stroll in and ask to be a part of the meeting?"

Charlie reached over and slammed the chair back down onto all four legs. "Obviously we're going to stop the exchange of information, asshole."

"Exactly!" Dwight grinned. "I'm going to need a team of five of you. You're going to intercept whoever Murdoch is meeting before they can give him the information."

"And if you can get in a few hits at that psycho who doesn't seem to be able to die, all the better." Justin piped up.

Dwight nodded dismissively. "I'm going to be heading this hunt so our contact will know we've got it under control."

"They're going to be there?" Derek quirked an eyebrow.

"He simply said he'd be 'keeping an eye out.' I have no idea if he'll be around." Dwight shrugged. "I've picked our five best hunters to accompany me. Sebastian."

The med student smirked. "Obviously."

"I want you to stay here ready in the med center in case this goes south."

Derek shot a gleeful smile down the table at the snarky brunet as he ground his teeth in anger.

Dwight ignored the exchange. "Blaine, I'd like you to be there with him just to be on the safe side."

The curly haired man nodded, smile spreading across his face.

"Justin, Charlie, Kurt, Derek, and Julian, if you're feeling up to it, I'd like you to accompany me."

Julian nodded. "I'm fine."

"I'll determine that, thanks." Sebastian sighed.

Merril shushed him as Dwight continued.

"We'll leave Friday afternoon. One o'clock. Bring standard anti-demon equipment and a snack. We're driving straight through to be there by eleven." Dwight closed the folder in front of him and sat back down.

Nobody spoke for several long moments before Sebastian stood and stretched. "Right, Larson. I want to take a look at that arm."

Blaine bounded to his feet. "Can I come too?"

Sebastian tilted his head once in acquiescence and headed for the door with Blaine in tow, a semi-reluctant Julian trailing behind.

Sebastian taped down the bandage and patted it lightly once. "You're good to go. Change that bandage on your way back, okay?"

Julian nodded and hefted his bag onto his shoulder with his good arm. "I'll get Derek to do it."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Lord no. Don't let Seigerson anywhere near your arm. Have Bancroft do it. I don't want you dying."

"Aw, Seb! I didn't know you cared." Julian teased.

"Shut up. I don't. It'd just have been a waste of medical supplies if you were going to die anyway." Sebastian smiled gently.

Julian grinned and accepted the bandage and roll of tape from the med student. "Whatever you say, Doc."

Sebastian's smile drop and his face turned cold. "You're going to be late."

Julian glanced at him with a curious expression, but knew him well enough not to push. "Thanks, Sebastian."

The other man gave a grunt, not looking up from his list of inventory as Julian left the room.

The wind rushed along the side of the building, making Julian shiver slightly as he double-checked all his weapons were in place.

Dwight turned and gestured them silently through the door he'd just finished picking the lock on.

The warehouse was large and crowded, hallways running off in three different directions.

Dwight pointed at Justin and Charlie and to the first hallway, Derek and Julian to the second, Kurt and himself to the last.

He pointed at his watch and held up three fingers and then his thumb and index finger in the shape of a zero.

Everyone nodded and silently headed down their respective hallways.

Julian and Derek walked in silence, guns held in front of them, knives strapped to their thighs to be grabbed at a seconds notice.

They reached a split in the hallway and Derek turned to Julian with a whisper. "Split up or stick together?"

"Split." Julian murmured, already heading for the left turn.

Derek nodded. "Back here in ten."

Julian fought the shiver that threatened to make its way down his spine as he stepped into the large room at the end of the hall. The room was mostly empty except for a few scattered chairs and a table in the center. Papers littered the table and Julian cleared the room before stepping forward to inspect them.

They were shipping reports and he found nothing out of the ordinary as he flipped through them. He sighed and slid them back onto the table.

He scanned the room once more before picking his gun up and turning to the door.

Something caught the corner of his eye and he froze, gun raised.

"Easy now." The man's voice was soft and warm and Julian allowed the tiny shiver of pleasure that raced down his spine.

"Who are you?" Julian didn't allow his aim to drop from the center of the man's forehead as he stepped into the light, hands raised in the universal sign for surrender.

"No one of importance." The man smirked fleetingly and took one step closer.

"Don't move!" Julian shouted, bracing his feet on the floor.

The blond stopped and the moonlight through the window caught his eyes. Julian's breath caught. His eyes were bright, bottle green framed by long eyelashes.

"You gonna' sit there all night sweetheart?" The man's voice was just as velvety when he inflected it with boredom.

"Who are you?" Julian demanded, adjusting his grip on the gun.

"I've already said. No one of importance. You turn around and walk away and I'll walk away and we can pretend this never happened." The man smiled charmingly.

"Or I could shoot you," Julian was proud his voice didn't waver even the slightest as the man turned his full charm upon the hunter.

The blond sighed, disappointed. "It's your call gorgeous, I was hoping we could do this the easy way." And his eyes turned black.

Julian inhaled sharply and tightened the grip on his gun as the demon stepped closer, moonlight glittering in his black eyes.

That should so not be hot.

"Don't take another step or I'll shoot!" Julian snapped.

The demon smirked. "It's cute you think your little demon proof bullets can stop me."

"Well, they're demon proof. You're a demon. Stands to reason." Julian lowered his aim to the blonds' chest.

"You're not going to shoot me sweetheart." The velvety voice licked pleasantly over his ears.

"Try me."

The demon took another small step forward.

Julian didn't pull the trigger.

"I'm not who you're here for." The blond tilted his head, his eyes flicking back to that gorgeous shade of green.

"Prove it and I'll consider only taking you captive." Julian kept his gun firm in his right hand as the left slid back to steady it.

"I could blink my eyes and every bone in your body would shatter, every blood vessel burst, your skin would peel right off of your flesh. Yet I'm standing here letting you train a gun on me."

Julian quirked an eyebrow. "I suppose that's a good enough reason. Give me your hands."

The blond rolled his eyes and presented his hands, holding his wrists together.

Julian pulled the demon-proofed cuffs off of his belt and snapped them onto the blonds' wrists. "Walk." He jerked his gun toward the door.

The moment the gun was facing away from him the demon moved. The metal cuffs splintered and Julian's gun went skittering across the floor. The blond placed a long, thin finger to the side of Julian's temple before the brunet had time to blink.

The last thing he knew was smooth velvet draping over his ears in a whispered apology and his world narrowed down to a brilliant flash of green before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Julian twisted his fingers through the blond hair allowing his body to arch up into the lips trailing down his bare chest.

A low chuckle rumbled from the blonds throat as he slid his way up Julian's body. Bottle green eyes danced in his vision before fingers slid under his boxers causing his eyes to flutter shut.

Lips caught his earlobe gently and sucked. Julian let out a breathy moan and shuddered as the lips released his ear only to be replaced by a nip of teeth. A whimper escaped Julian's mouth. The velvety chuckle sounded in his ear one more and Julian jerked awake.

He was alone in his bed.

Julia snat up, tugging a hand through his rumpled hair before glancing at the clock, it read 6 o'clock, Early enough to go for a run before he and Derek were supposed to go into town for supplies.

Julian stripped off his thin t-shirt and changed into a pair of tight, low slung sweats and a muscle shirt. His arm only twinged briefly as he twisted it to tie the laces on his running shoes.

He popped his headphones into his ears as he started up his running playlist, before heading out the door and jogging his way to the garden entrance.

It had been almost a month since their mission to intercept information.

The vampire who had been waiting to meet Murdoch had been more than happy to offer his information to them. Dwight promptly refused on the grounds that the less people who knew, the better it was and told the vampire to get out and not get caught feeding from humans. The vamp had headed right for Dwight's neck the moment his back was turned. Kurt staked him in the heart so fast he hadn't seen it coming.

Derek found Julian passed out on the floor, alone in the room. He'd gathered him into his arms and carried him out while a pair of green eyes watched them from the shadows.

They'd been in the car and on the way back to base before Murdoch had even shown up at the warehouse.

Julian had woken up two days later with Derek at his bedside. Sebastian shooed a hovering Derek out the door and called for Blaine before examining Julian, who was mostly unharmed. He'd popped a stitch in his arm when he fell and had a mild concussion from cracking his head off the concrete floor.

He'd been an awful bed patient for the next week and even Derek's patience had been wearing thin when Sebastian cleared him for activity.

He was allowed on stock runs and on the twice daily patrol around base.

The one thing Sebastian had been unmoving on, despite the huge bitch fit Julian had thrown, was that he wasn't allowed on hunts for another two months. When Julian had protested loudly Sebastian had shoved him onto the cot and told him to shut the hell up or he'd not be allowed out of bed for another week.

"Why'd we pick Saturdays for shopping? There's always a crowd."

Julian pointed past the crowd of people. "There's a shorter line over there."

Derek groaned as he began maneuvering the overflowing cart through the crowd of people, Julian following with a grin at his friends irritation.

Green eyes caught his and blond hair ruffled under the breeze from the fan above.

Julian took another three steps past the man before he froze and turned.

There was no one around. The only blond in the crowd was a short girl who looked no older than twelve.

Julian whipped his head around desperately, searching for the demon.

"Jules?" Derek's voice came from behind him. "You alright?"

Julian shook his head and turned back to his friend. "Yeah. Just... Thought I saw someone I knew."

Derek huffed. "Can you exchange pleasantries with old high school pals another time so, can we get out of here?"

Julian nodded, following the former athlete toward the checkout line.

Sebastian sighed and lowered his hand from the back of Julian's head. "There's no more swelling as far as I can tell and your arm's all healed up. I guess you're cleared to hunt."

Julian hopped off the cot with a grin.

Sebastian looked after him. "Julian, be careful."

"I will." Julian flashed a bring smile as he headed toward the door.

Sebastian caught his arm. "Julian, I'm serious. Be careful. If you injure your head again it might not end so well."

Julian nodded. "I promise I'll be careful."

Dwight was leaning against the wall outside of the medical wing when Julian exited. "All clear?"

Julian confirmed. "All clear."

Dwight nodded once and began walking with him. "Want to take a case?"

"Yes!"

Dwight chuckled. "I figured you would. It's three hours away, some backwoods town. You're going with Merril. She can brief you on the way, she's waiting by the cars."

Julian turned to head towards his room. "I'll go grab my gear."

Dwight followed. "Sebastian advised me to wait until after you were cleared to question you."

"Question me? About what?" Julian asked, digging in his pocket for his room key.

"What happened Julian? Derek said you weren't separated for more than fifteen minutes and he found you passed out on the floor with your gun across the room."

Julian sighed. "It was one of Murdoch's little pets. I guess she sent him ahead to scout out the place. He acted all calm and surrendered. The second I let my guard down he knocked me out and escaped."

"You let your guard down?" Dwight sighed.

"I know. It was stupid and I won't be making that mistake again, I promise." Julian unlocked his door.

Dwight nodded and clapped him on the shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay. Be more careful from now on. You're one of our best hunters, second to Merril of course. We'd be screwed if we lost you."

"Of course you would, and torn apart by grief as well." Julian stepped into his room and grabbed his bag before shutting the door behind him and locking it .

"Oh, and you're so humble." Dwight cast him a curious glance. "You're already packed?"

"Keep a bag ready at all times." Julian smiled. "I don't want to keep Merril waiting! Thanks for the job, Dwight."

Dwight watched him with a fond smile as he headed off down the hall.

Merril smiled gently at the red-headed girl across from them as she sobbed. "I can't imagine how tough this is for you."

The girl, Amanda, looked up, tears streaking down her cheeks. "I know I'm next."

Julian blinked. "I'm sorry?"

"The police told me I'm just having a hard time dealing with my grief, but I know I'm next. All four of my friends are dead."

Julian walked around the coffee table and settled on the couch next to the sobbing girl, settling a gentle arm around her shoulders. "What makes you think that?"

She hiccupped a sob. "You won't believe me. The police think I'm nuts, so why would the FBI think any different."

"We're a very special section of the FBI," Merril assured, patting her fake badge where it was tucked into her pocket.

"It was our fault. It was an accident, but still our fault. We shouldn't have been driving. We were so drunk. And we crashed the car and the girl in the other vehicle died." Amanda turned and buried her face in Julian's shoulder, sobbing.

Julian rubbed her arm gently as she cried. "It'll be alright. It was an accident."

Amanda pulled back with wide eyes. "But she's coming. She killed my friends. She's coming for me next!"

Merril crossed around the coffee table as well and sat on the other side of the girl. "She won't. Because we'll stop her."

"Promise?"

Merril nodded, "Promise."

Julian tossed the shovel up and hauled himself out of the grave. "This sucks!" The words echoed in the empty graveyard.

His phone rang and he dug it out of his pocket, eyeing the dirt under his fingernails with disgust.

It had taken them a day to get the name of the girl and another day to locate where she'd been buried. When they'd found it Merril had suggested Julian go dig up the grave and she'd stay with Amanda in case anything happened. When Julian looked on the verge of royally protesting because he wanted some action, he hadn't been hunting in two months, Merril had leveled him with one of her infamous glares and Julian had snapped his mouth shut and gone to get the shovel out of the trunk.

"Mer, what's up?"

Her breath was heavy through the phone. "You feel like lighting up those bones anytime soon, Larson?"

"Shit. She there?" Julian scrambled for the salt and lighter in his pocket.

A loud crash and a scream echoed in the background, followed by a gunshot. "Yeah dumbass. And we're sitting down for a tea party so go ahead and take your time."

Julian dropped the phone before dumping the salt down into the grave, followed quickly by the lit cigarette lighter. Fire roared up from the ground as Julian grabbed for his phone. "Merril? Is she gone?"

Merril's breathing had settled slightly and Amanda's relieved sobs could be heard in the background. "She's gone."

"Right. I'm going to fill this grave back up and then I'll come pick you up." Julian closed the phone and turned to the shovel with a glare. "This really sucks."

Merril was perched on the edge of the hotel bed, tying up the laces on her heeled boots when Julian exited the bathroom wearing only his tight, black jeans.

"I feel human again." He announced, digging through his bag for a shirt.

Merril laughed lightly. "Ready to go?"

"Thought we were staying tonight and heading back in the morning."

"Yeah. You're buying me dinner." Merril stood, sliding her purse onto her shoulder. "Payment for making me fight a deranged ghost while you fiddled around digging up the grave and complaining about the dirt under your nails."

"Hey! I didn't complain about that dirt under my nails!" Julian protested as they headed out into the hallway and toward the stairs.

Merril turned to him with a quirked eyebrow but didn't say anything.

They were sitting in the bar, facing each other across the table and sipping beers before Julian replied. "Okay, maybe I was complaining about the dirt under my nails, but it's gross Merril! It's dirt, and not just any dirt, it was grave dirt. And it was under my fingernails."

Merril laughed. "You're such a diva sometimes, Julian."

A familiar, low chuckle sounded behind him and Julian froze, turning slowly to look around.

The tall blond was lounging a few feet away against the bar, talking to a short brunet man, but his eyes were fixed intently on Julian and they flicked to black for a moment when they saw him. Julian blinked and they'd returned to that bright, gorgeous green.

The blond winked once at Julian, patted the brunet on the shoulder, and headed for the door.

"Julian?" He blinked, Merril's voice returning him to reality.

"I'll be right back. Bathroom." Julian bolted for the door which was conveniently located in a hallway right by the front door.

The blond was walking casually across the parking lot. Julian pulled his gun. "Freeze!"

The demon chuckled and turned, stepping closer to Julian. "Hey there gorgeous. Fancy seeing you again."

"Why are you here?" Julian demanded, keeping the gun centered on the demons chest. "You aren't making deals are you?"

The demon smirked and stepped closer. "A crossroads demon? Is that all you think of me? I assure you, I'm much more than that."

"Then why are you here?"

"Not that it's your business, but I was meeting an old friend for drinks."

"That man?"

The demon made a low chuckle and Julian's stomach resolutely did not flip at the sound. It didn't. "Why, you jealous?"

"Figuring out how many demons I'm going to need to shoot tonight." Julian snapped.

The bottle green eyes flicked to black as he stepped closer, the gun pressed right against the demon's chest. "That's cute. But I think we both know you won't shoot me."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I let you go last time when I could've easily killed you. You owe me this one."

"You gave me a concussion!"

The demon blinked, surprised, and his eyes flashed back to that distracting green color. "I did?"

"Yes. I haven't been allowed out of the house in two months because of you! I should shoot you just for that." Julian hissed.

"But you won't."

"You want to push your luck?" Julian adjusted his grip on the gun, keeping it pressed against the demon's chest.

The demon leaned in very close, keeping his eyes locked on Julian's, his breath ghosting across the hunters lips. "Let's just stop pretending here, sweetheart. Now turn around and walk away so I can get a good look at that fine ass in those tight jeans."

Julian gritted his teeth and took a step back. "You're not here to hurt anyone?"

"I already told you. Just meeting up for drinks with an old friend. Completely innocent, I swear."

Julian huffed a laugh. "Nothing you do is innocent. You're a demon."

"And you're a hunter."

"Exactly. And it's my job to shoot you right now."

The blonde leaned in close, lips almost brushing Julian's ear. "Then shoot me already."

Julian fought the shudder that worked its way down his spine. "Just this once. For letting me live."

The demon repeated that annoyingly hot chuckle as he moved back out of Julian's space and began walking across the parking lot. "Goodnight then gorgeous."

"Wait!" Julian called after him, lowering his gun.

The blond turned, with an eyebrow quirked.

"What's your name?"

"Julian?" Merril's voice rang out from behind him.

Julian blinked and the blond demon was gone.

"Julian?" Merril saw the gun in his hand and reached for her own, scanning the parking lot. "What is it?"

Julian slid his gun back into the holster on the inside of his leather jacket. "Nothing. I just thought I saw something."

Merril gave him a concerned look. "Why don't we go back to the hotel room and get some rest? You've had a busy couple days, your head probably isn't used to it."

"My head's fine Merril." Julian assured her. "Let's go eat."

Merril gave him a disbelieving look but didn't ask questions.

Julian refused to admit to himself the next morning that blond hair, long features, and bright, bottle green eyes had haunted his sleep.


End file.
